An Emerald Isle
by irishartemis
Summary: "Green, I think. Me brudder 'n' I both like it on ye. Ever since ye wore that one dress." I was all set to go and I was still waiting for them to show up. Murphy/OC/Connor.


_Author's Note: Hello again, all! I hope you like this one. It's Murphy/OC/Connor again. It's a very early on story in my little series set after All Falls Down and Heads or Tails. And it has to do with the dress that Connor mentioned in Helping Hands. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!_

* * *

I fidgeted on my couch, unsure of what to do. The boys were late. Very late. While Murphy tended to run late and Connor ran early, they balanced each other out most of the time. But they'd never been this late before. We were supposed to grab dinner before going to Doc's. We had a laid back night planned; or at least what passed for laid back for the MacManus brothers. After another five minutes, I couldn't help myself, and I started to worry, letting my natural insecurities get a hold of me.

_Where are they? Maybe they aren't coming. Oh God, they don't want to see me anymore. What did I do?_

I had nearly worked myself into a panic when a pounding on the door scared the hell out of me. There was a pause, followed by an almost politer knocking. I forced out a sigh and went to the door, my heart pounding. That had to be my two idiots. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to smack them or kiss them for finally getting here. Stretching up onto my toes, I looked out the peephole and could see the twins standing there. Connor had his arm braced against the doorframe, and Murphy was standing next to him, chewing on his thumbnail.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you two in."

They looked up at once before glancing at each other briefly.

"C'mon, lass. There's a good reason why we're late. Swear on me life."

"And that is?"

I watched Connor stare firmly at where my voice was approximately coming from. "Ye really wanna do it like this?"

I sighed and rocked back flat on my feet before unlocking the door and opening it enough to let the boys in. Closing and re-locking it behind them, I took a moment to catch my breath.

"Ye gonna look at us, girl?"

I shook my head tightly. A calloused hand touched my arm, and I involuntarily flinched. The hand withdrew for a second before it returned, fingertips running over bare skin.

"Why not?"

I turned to face the twins, keeping my head down, and sniffed miserably. Another hand came into contact with my skin, tipping my chin up to meet Connor's very blue eyes.

"Did ye think we weren't comin'?"

I bit my lip as my eyes slid from Connor to Murphy, who was watching his hand run along my upper arm. My gaze moved back to Connor before I nodded hesitantly and tried to look away. Despite having a fair amount of disappointment in my life, I'd never gotten used to it. And I couldn't help feeling it when the boys hadn't showed up when they said they would. Both hands withdrew and I was immediately pulled into a solid, warm body.

"Ah, lass. I'm sorry we upset ye," Connor's voice came from above my head. "An' I'm sorry we're late. We were gonna take th' train after work so we could get a shower before comin' t' see ye."

"Aye. We figured ye wouldn't want us smellin' like raw meat when we came over," Murphy put in.

"But th' fucker broke down," Connor continued, rubbing my back. "Took us longer than I hoped it would t' get 'round."

I buried my face in his chest and sighed, inhaling soap and musk. Well, I felt like a fucking idiot. Over reacting over nothing. Breathing Connor in, I clung to him a little tighter. "But why didn't you call me, then?"

Murphy snorted and I frowned slightly.

"T' be honest, lass, I was more concerned 'bout getting' out th' door that anythin'. May have overlooked that part."

"You're an idiot."

Murphy snickered. "That's what I said, girl. Only not in those exact words."

Oh, I could only imagine what words the darker twin used. Which told me something else about why the pair was late. Choosing to leave that bit of information alone, I turned my head to the side enough so I could speak. "Why couldn't you do it, then, Murph?"

"Girl, I barely got me pants on 'fore this prick is tossin' me out th' fuckin' door. Believe me, if I coulda, I woulda." I felt myself being passed from one brother to the other as Murphy's arms wrapped around me. "We didn't mean t' make ye feel terrible. Honestly, love."

I nodded, clutching at his waist and coat lapel.

"Ye forgive us?"

I nodded again. "Just…Call me next time. Please? You've never been this late before, and I …"

He hushed me, rocking me gently. "It's all right. I promise ye we'll give ye a call if we're gonna be late. Right, Connor?"

"Aye, we will. Promise."

I could feel Connor move closer to us before a kiss was pressed to the top of my head. Murphy's arms tightened around me and I wiggled closer.

"Thank you. I was beginning to think you'd ditched me."

"Never. We'd give ye fair warnin' if we were gonna do that."

The next thing I heard was an audible smack, followed by a yelp, as my body was jarred from Murphy's flinch.

"Murph, ye ass! Would ye shut th' fuck up?"

"What?! Girl knows I'm not serious, right?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but the elder twin cut me off.

"No. Yer bein' a dick, an' it's uncalled fer."

I could feel Murphy turn his body toward his brother, and could imagine the look he was giving him. Shifting, I stepped on his foot as hard as I could.

The brunette yowled in response. "Th' hell?!"

"Be nice."

"I _am_ bein' nice. I'm also gettin' smacked 'round a lot t'day."

"An' whose fault is that, ye dumbass?"

"You fuckin' son of a –"

I ted on his foot again, making him flinch, and craned my neck so I could look up at him. "Don't. I know what you're thinking. Just, don't. Please?"

Murphy looked at Connor before sighing. "All right." He met my eyes and gave a small nod, cupping my cheeks in his hands and kissing me on the forehead. "I'm sorry, girl. An' we ain't gonna ditch ye. We're quite happy t' stick 'round."

I smiled up at him, pacified for now, and sent a small smile to Connor as well, who was watching us thoughtfully. I tipped my head to the side in question, making the corner f his mouth twitch upwards. "What?"

"Nothin', lass. Jus' looking is all."

"'Looking'?"

"Aye."

"At what?"

"You. Ye don't think I'm looking at me brudder's mug, do ye? I see that enough as it is, thank ye," he said, offering me his hand with a smirk.

"Fuck you very much, dear brudder," Murphy retorted, pulling me to him, my back to his chest. "Don't listen t' him, girl. We both know I'm th' good lookin' one here."

"Ye keep dreamin' there, Sleepin' Beauty," Connor shot back, taking my hand and shooting me a wink as he pulled me away from his brother. "'Sides, th' lass puts us both t' shame. I have t' say, I _do_ like this dress on ye, _bella_."

I could feel myself blush as he brought my arm up to turn me so he could watch the way the fabric of my simple A-length dress moved with me. Even though it wasn't a proper date, I still felt I should make an effort to look nice. And apparently it was working, judging by the way the blonde twin was turning on that Irish charm of his. Knowing Connor, this was his attempt at moving the evening along to try and get me past my mini freak out, which I found myself appreciating a lot.

"I like th' color, myself," Murphy added, taking my other hand and holding it out to see me better.

Connor chuckled. "Anythin' else ye like there, Murph? Maybe 'er shoes or 'er purse? Should I leave so you two can talk 'bout shoppin' 'n' boys? Or did ye wanna braid each other's hair?"

The tips of Murphy's ears turned red. "Fuck you," he snapped, making his brother laugh some more.

I snatched my hands out of both their grips to playfully shove Connor. "I'm insulted you think I'd be wasting my time thinking about shopping and men."

Murphy reached over to shove his brother as well. "Yeah. Give th' girl more credit than that."

The blonde glared at his twin but thankfully refrained from shoving him back. "I'm sorry, lass. I didn't mean you, specifically. What can I do t' make it up t' ye?"

"You can buy me a drink when we get to Doc's."

He smiled before coming closer to cup my cheek in his hand and press a firm kiss to my lips. "Aye. That I can do," he replied before reaching for my coat on the coat rack.

"We were gonna do that anyway," Murphy protested while Connor helped me into my coat.

"_You're_ buying dinner for being late."

"But it was his fault!" Murphy continued to argue as he stepped forward to pull my hair out from under my collar.

"You could have called just as easily, you ass."

His fingers paused in running through my hair. Letting out a soft groan, he caught my lips with his. "Fine. I wouldn't do it fer jus' anyone, I hope ye know," he said, dragging his fingertips across my neck, making me shiver.

Connor's hands squeezed my hips possessively. "C'mon, Murph. Ye know th' lass is worth it," he added, nuzzling the other side of my neck.

I moaned softly at the feeling of both men going after my neck. If they kept this up, we weren't leaving the apartment.

"We should – um – get going."

"Quite comfortable right here, lass," Connor muttered, placing a kiss to where my neck and shoulder met. "You, Murph?"

"Aye. Very," the younger twin replied as he traced my jaw line.

I whimpered in frustration. I was very close to throwing one of them down and taking advantage while the other watched. We may not have been hanging about each other for very long, but they were quickly making me forget that fact. Yet, my natural embarrassment was enough to make me reach for Connor's wrist and push at Murphy's chest. I was still getting comfortable with each of them; I was _not_ ready for a threesome.

"Please, guys. I haven't – uh – eaten since breakfast. I'm starving."

Both sets of hands disappeared from my body.

"Why didn't ye say anythin'?" Murphy reprimanded.

"I didn't exactly get the chance to say anything," I grumbled back.

Connor looped an arm around my shoulders. "Lass, ye shouldn't be doin' that."

"It wasn't intentional, Connor. And don't tell me you haven't done it before, either."

I watched Murphy look at his brother over my head, and I craned my neck to look at Connor. As my eyes bounced between them, I realized they were having one of their silent conversations the tended to have. Must be a sibling thing. Or a twin one.

"Can't say we haven't," Connor replied almost reluctantly.

I wasn't going to push whatever the issue was there. They'd tell me if they felt like it.

"C'mon, girl. Let's get e somethin' t' eat."

"Especially if I'm gonna be buyin' ye drinks."

I smirked. Yeah, if they were buying me drinks tonight I'd need all the help I could get.


End file.
